I Always Knew
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: (Takes Place right after "Contest of Champions Pt 4") Aunt My and Peter share memories, about how he became Spider-Man, and how she found out about his alter Ego. But one question leads to a confession, about how he could've stopped the robber from killing Uncle Ben. (One-Shot!)


**Spidey's POV**

"Uhh, I'll tell you later…" I said to Nova who JUST showed up.

Then PM, Fist, Tiger, and My communicators went off. I let out an exhausted sigh, hoping there was nothing else to deal with today. I hadn't even been able to sleep for over 24 hours.

It was Nick Fury. You Four, Report to the Med Bay, Now."

Then he was gone. 'Phew, I'm Glad that's all it was. Not that I'm complaining, I feel like one big bruise.'

We were all in the Med Bay getting checked out, most of it was just post battle damage, like cuts and bruises and stuff, But they ended up wrapping my arm, since, I got a pretty bad cut there, and they wrapped my ankle cause I partially sprained it. But besides that I was fine, and they let me go.

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

"Peter, this is really high uuuuuup! Woo-Hoo!"

Peter was Web-slinging me to a restaurant. So we could get something to eat.

We landed at the restaurant. "K be right back." Peter said Web slinging into an ally.

Emerging a few minutes later dressed normally, his mask and web shooters in his back pack, which he had slung over one shoulder. I smiled at him as he walked over to me. He grinned. We went in and sat at our table. We talked while we ate, and he told me different things about him being spider man, and I told him more about how I figured it out.

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

"Peter! Peter, Time For Dinner!"

I just finished setting the table when Peter limped down the stairs. I covered my mouth, suppressing a gasp. "Peter what happened to you?!" I asked alarmed.

"I,was skateboarding with Harry, and I uh, fell off the skateboard?" He asked sitting down. He looked like He'd been out fighting again. I hated how he would never just tell me He was Spider Man, and let me take care of him. I just can't stand seeing him so hurt after a fight.

His leg was injured, and he was limping, his eye was blue and purple, and I could see several cuts running along his face and arms. I cleaned him up before dinner, and he went on like nothing happened. Another thing that worried me…

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

"Ugh…" I moaned flopping down on my bed.

"I think I hurt my everything…" I groaned.

After staying like this on my bed for a few minutes I groaned again, sitting up. I looked in the mirror.

I looked terrible. I was still in my Spider Man costume only, I had taken the mask off. I had several cuts that were visible through my suit since it was ripped several places too.

I had a black eye, and I sprained my ankle so I was visibly limping. I groaned again, I needed to come up with an excuse to tell Aunt May. 'Well you see I was…uh, skateboarding with Harry, and I uh….fell?' Ok Lame but it'll have to do. That or maybe she won't notice…Yeah right…

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

"Oh, Yeah! I had been fighting bag guys non-stop that whole day." He cringed as if remembering the pain, hurt. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you to know because if any bad people found out they may go after you because you're my Family…" He sighed.

"It's alright Peter." He sighed looking away.

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

I was looking out the window. It was 5:30 in the morning and I was getting ready to go on my morning jog. I quietly opened Peter's Door, and there he lay, collapsed on the bed, still in his Spider Man costume. I just smiled and shook my head. And went out on my morning jog. He must've been out on patrol again, and gotten home late.

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

I silently landed on the roof outside my bedroom window at 4:56 am.

I unconsciously opened the window and jumped into my bedroom. I collapsed on the bed, I didn't even make it onto the entire bed. I was kinda just on my knees with my head and arms resting on the bed, like I couldn't even make it the next few feet. I took the mask off groaning, Not wanting to move…I just wanted to sleep.

My last thoughts were 'I need to change out of my Spider Man suit…I'll get up In a few minutes and do it…' The next thing I know-BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP! My alarm was blaring, startling me awake, I jumped to the ceiling crying out.

It took me a few minutes to realize it was my alarm clock, and not some Shield alarm. I groaned web shooting my alarm off. When I realized I was still in my Spider Man costume. 'I'm just Lucky Aunt May didn't see me.' I thought, quickly heading to the shower, to get ready for school

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

"Oh Yeah, Uh, I probably should've been more careful about sleeping in my Spider Man costume."

Peter said, chuckling dryly.

I smiled. "And what about your socks? What was it that time with all those earth quakes going on?  
"We-ell, I kinda had a sick hulk up in my bedroom? And I had to keep switching back and fourth between being Spider Man to Peter Parker so I could take care of you both. So I guess I forgot to take off the socks."

He said laughing good-heartedly. I laughed too. "Oh Peter…" Was all I could say shaking my head.

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

I was walking down the hall to get a glass of water and I heard soft whimpers coming from Peter's bedroom. I tauntingly opened the door Peter was sitting on his bed, knees drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around them. His face was buried in his arms, and I could hear his muffled sobs.

I sat next to him. His head snapped up He looked at me his face stained with tears.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked. It had been almost a month since Ben's Funeral, But the pain was still as bad as the day we lost him.

"I wish I could've done something to save him…I didn't. I didn't do anything…" He sobbed burring his face again. "There's nothing you could've done Peter…" But at hearing those words, Peter sobbed harder until he was hiccuping.

I wrapped him in a hug, until eventually his breathing evened out with only a slight hiccup every now and then. I looked down at him and he was sleeping. I laid him down, and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on his forehead. I knew this was hard on him. It was hard on both of us. I thought sighing…

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

I was Angry. Angrier then I had ever been in my life. I was web slinging home, through, the rain. Drenched and shivering. I let that GUY go.

"Why? Why did I let him go?! He didn't deserve to be let go, or just go to jail."

 _crack_

"He took Uncle Ben away from me forever!"

 _crack_

"I let him go once and Uncle Ben paid the price…So why did I let him go again?!"

 _crack_

"Sure this time I turned him into the police, but still, It's No Different!"

 _crack_

"Ugh!" I cried, and gritted my teeth as my web snapped, sending me tumbling onto a roof top.

I scraped me arm pretty badly but ignored it. I shot another web, roughly pushing off the building as I continued on.

 _crack_

"I CAN'T GET UNCLE BEN BACK! SO WHY DID I LET HIM GO?!"

 _Crack…Crack…Crack_

"He's Gone!"

 _crack_

"I Let Him GO!"

 _crack_

"WHY?!"

 _ **Snap!**_

My Web broke again since I kept swinging so hard. I landed on another roof top, but this time I didn't get up. I fell to my knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Uncle Ben!..."

I cried harder. "I could've stopped him! It's not that I couldn't….I didn't!...I had a chance!"

And it was then that I promised no matter what, If I had a chance to stop evil, I would. No matter what.

I wouldn't let anyone else suffer. Not like me. Not Like Uncle Ben…

Later that night Aunt May had come in and comforted me…But she didn't understand…She couldn't she said there was nothing I could've done…but there was…I just didn't. And I wasn't gonna let anyone else do something like that again. If I'm able to stop them I will. No matter how small the crime is. I may not be like the Avengers, stopping world wide super villains. But Even if it's just a purse robbing, It still makes a difference to that person. So I will try. Because with Great Power comes great Responsibility.

And I was going to take on that Responsibility. Because, I am Spider-Man.

* * *

 **Aunt May's POV**

"But Peter, I just have one question. Why did you become Spider Man?"

He had told me how, earlier when we were on the rooftop, but I wangted to know why he did.

"Oh yeah…uh…" He swallowed visibly nervous. He sighed, then looked me in the eye.

"Aunt May…" He looked away for a minute scrubbing at his eyes.

"I-…It was because of Uncle Ben…" His voice cracked. "The criminal that got rid of him…I-I…I had a chance to stop him…before he took Uncle Ben, I had a chance to stop him…But I didn't feel like it was my responsibility. And Uncle Ben is gone because of it…"

"Oh Peter…" I whispered, tears coming to my own eyes.

"I had a chance…a chance to stop him…After Uncle Ben was gone, I found the criminal that took him…"

He said his hands balling into fists. "I had him cornered…helpless…But I walked away…I webbed him up, turned him into the Police. But I still walked away…I wanted so badly, to get revenge for what happened to Uncle Ben…To make him feel the pain I felt…But…" He uncurled his fists, rubbing his eyes again.

"But I walked away…And I think…I think that's what Uncle Ben would have wanted."

He said giving me a sad smile, tears glistening in his own eyes. "It is Peter…Your Uncle, would be so proud of you." I said, giving him a hug.

* * *

We took a Taxi Home, and Peter fell asleep on the way there. No wonder. He was probably exhausted.

But I'm glad He admitted, about Uncle Ben, and let me be apart of his whole life know…Because…

 _I Always Knew…_

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this, Sorry for all the line breaks and switching POVs so often,**

 **I wrote this like a year ago, and when I was thinking up ideas for the next One-Shot in**

 **"More Than A Super Hero" I randomly thought of this fanfic, and tracked it down in the abis**

 **of my Spider-Man Stories I wrote a year ago, and since I just got this fanfic account, haven't**

 **posted yet. Sooo yeah. Anyway, Feel Free To Review and PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
